


The Cuteness

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A small fluff fic.





	The Cuteness

Anton is watching even as the girl enters. She looks tense, but pleased, her smile widening as she spotted who she was paired with.

“.... Really?”

She is almost bouncing. 

“Oh this is going to be so much fun.”

She pauses, clearly looking him over then grinning.

“So... foxtrot?”

Anton smirks at her clear nerves. 

“Yes. Foxtrot.... you ready for this?”

“Born ready.”

She moves into position, letting him lead her through the dance, her smile soft even as she follows his every move, biting her lip to keep from giggling. Anton smiles as they come to a stop. She seems ready to learn and clearly trusts him. 

“We’re going to do great...”


End file.
